


Desire

by Seaofartisticwords



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentions of shrek, PWP, Someone stop Kuroo from being such a meme, anal penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaofartisticwords/pseuds/Seaofartisticwords
Summary: "Imagine if shrek was trying to seduce you." Kuroo said thoughtfully whilst preparing Kenma."Kuroo, please refrain from mentioning shrek while we're about to have sex." Akaashi complains.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm warning you now, don't read this

-I was nine years old -I loved shrek -I had all the merchandise and movies -I prayed to shrek every night before bed thanking him for the life I've been given -Shrek is love I'd say Shrek is life -my dad hears me and calls me a faggot -I know he's just jealous of my devotion to shrek -I call him a cunt -he slaps me and sends to to go to bed -I'm crying now and my face hurts -I lie in bed -it is cold -I feel a warmth moving towards me -suddenly something touches me -it's shrek -I am so happy -he leans forward and whispers in my ear -this is my swamp -with his powerful ogre hands he puts me on my hands and knees -I am ready -I spread my ass cheeks for shrek -he penetrates my butthole -it hurts but I do it for shrek -I feel my asshole tearing as my eyes water -I push back against his force -I want to please shrek -he roars a mighty roar as he fills me with his love -my dad walks in -shrek looks him right in the eyes and says -it's all ogre now -he leave through my window -shrek is love shrek is life

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be mad at me pls (I typed this all from memory pls help me)


End file.
